


Strong Enough to Bend

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Dean is Not Amused, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post Raw 12/4, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: After what happened tonight on Raw, Seth does his best to calm Dean down.





	Strong Enough to Bend

**Author's Note:**

> Does contain spoilers for tonight's Raw (12/4/2017) 
> 
> Post-RAW

Rampaging buffalo. Brussel Sprouts. Samoa Joe on a bad day. Kane, Strowman and The Miz with a garbage truck.

These are just a few of the things Seth would rather face than an angry Dean Ambrose.

“Hey, I know you want to break shit but you don’t want to get us ejected from the hotel the night before a 16 hour flight to Abu Dhabi,” Seth says, ducking as Dean throws an ashtray at the headboard. “We’ll get another chance at the titles.”

Dean stops pacing, spins on one foot and glares at Seth.

“You think it’s about the gold?” Dean throws his arms up in the air. “You think it’s about the gold?”

To be honest, Seth isn’t quite sure. He loves Dean to death but sometimes, he’s hard to read. 

“Um...” Seth drifts off mid-sentence, still unsure of how to respond. 

“It’s about proving that we aren’t a one trick dog and pony show. It’s about proving to the world that nothing gets in our way.” Dean screams in anger before throwing another ashtray against the headboard. 

Seth wants to let Dean have his tantrum and get it out of his system. Then again, they also have a 16 hour flight tomorrow. 

Decisions, decisions. 

“Come here,” Seth says, patting the bed next to him. “I know you’re angry and want to break shit but maybe I’ll be just as good?”

Dean reluctantly steps over to Seth. He's still seething, his shoulders moving up and down with exaggerated effort. 

It's rare that Seth gets to see this side of Dean anymore. He's gotten so much better at controlling his anger. 

"You're fine, Seth. I just...can't believe we lost like that. It also didn't help that Sheamus went after you and all I could do was watch. I'm supposed to protect you!" Dean exclaims, climbing onto the bed and settling against Seth. 

Seth wraps an arm around Dean's shoulders, pulling him closer. He knows the tricks to calm him down, even though he hasn't had to use them in awhile. 

"Hey, the baddies always pay in the end," Seth murmurs, mussing Dean's hair with his free hand. "We'll get another chance and we'll win. The fans know we're not a one trick dog and pony show. I know that." He sighs, staring at the ceiling. "I don't believe in dating one trick ponies." 

"Are you saying that you can ride me in multiple ways?" Dean asks, smirking. 

It's the first time he's smiled since they got back to the hotel. 

"Um, if you want to think that." Seth leans over, pressing a gentle kiss to Dean's temple. "I only associate with the best." 

"You associated with Cesaro at one point." Dean glowers at him. 

"He is the best- just not at the moment. I mean- you know what I mean." Seth can feel the heat coming off Dean's gaze. "Hey, at least we have each other. I love you. You love me...unless you changed your mind after my thoughtless comment." 

Dean's only response is to snuggle closer. 

Seth knows that Dean finds his energy calming. This simple fact is something he's grateful for. 

Someone has to be able to tame Dean Ambrose. 

"Sixteen hour flight?" Dean asks, staring up. "Abu Dhabi, right?" 

"How the hell do you ever get where you're supposed to be?" Seth asks, half teasing and half serious. "Do you just follow me and hope we're going to the same place?" 

"We usually are." Dean shrugs. "Is the airline at least good?" 

"Think so. Etihad?" Seth shrugs. "I don't know how many times I've taken them." 

"Oh." Dean stifles a chuckle. "Well, at least, we'll have each other. Also, feel kind of bad. Should _not_ have thrown that ashtray at your head. I wasn't mad at you." 

Seth holds back a laugh. It's just like Dean to fly into a tantrum and then feel guilty. Things like this _used_ to bother him but he's used to it at this point.

Actually, he almost finds the tantrums to be an endearing quality. 

_Almost_

"You ready to get some sleep? We have a crazy week ahead of us." Seth reaches over, groping blindly for the light switch. 

"Yep. You going anywhere?" Dean asks, staring up again. His eyes are full of questioning. 

"Nope. Will stay with you until the morning." Seth finds the switch, turning the light off. "Unless nature calls. I'll be right back though." He scoots them down until they lie flush against the plush mattress and pillows. "Love you." He kisses Dean on the lips, just a quick peck good-night. 

Dean returns the gesture. 

"Love you too, Rollins." 

Then, they do their best to sleep off the evening's chaos.

It isn't always easy loving Dean. He's needy, prone to tantrums and has been known to even steal the covers. Seth rolls with it. 

The constant adaptation is what you do when you love someone. 

-Fin-


End file.
